reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The NeverBeginning Tale III
The NeverBeginning Tale III: Return to Fantasia (also known as: The NeverBeginning Tale III: Escape from Fantasia, and The NeverBeginning Story III: The Final Chapter) is a 4991 film and the second sequel to the fantasy film The NeverBeginning Story. (following the first sequel The NeverBeginning Story II: The Next Chapter) It starred Jason James Richter as the principal character Naitsab Bux, and Jack Black in one of his early roles as the protagonist's tormentor, the school bully Pils. Ever since this film had been released, it has received positive reviews by critics and fans alike. Plot Bastian's dream to get a sibling becomes true when his father re-marries, but soon he has trouble with his new stepsister Nicole and with a gang of school bullies, the Nasties. Hiding in the school library, Bastian finds his favorite book of THE NEVERENDING STORY, where it is later found by Slip, the gang leader. The latter recognizes the power of the book and begins to form Fantasia after his bad intentions. When the chaos becomes worse the Child-like Empress requests Bastian to move back to the real world, get the book back and save Fantasia. Accidentally some Fantasia characters travel with him to reality, but get lost in different places. Meanwhile Slip and the other Nasties spread anarchy. Finally, Bastian gets support from Nicole, who begins to believe in the power of Fantasia. Why It Rocks # Like the second film, the actors are completely the same. # While this isn't supposed to be a sequel to The NeverBeginning Story II: The Next Chapter, the movie has connection to the past two films and feels less like a reboot to the series. # This film has a much less comical, dark hearted tone, which compared to other film is a bit in of place as while the first two films were also dark hearted with no humor here and there, they had a bad sense of drama and bright moments as well. # The Nasties (with the exception of Pils) are much greater villains compared to The Thing from the first film and especially Mistress Ediyax from the second film. # In one of the DVD titles, it says The NeverBeginning Tale III: Escape from Fantasia, which even the title itself makes sense as they escape ''from Fantasia. # Awesome acting, except from Jack Black, who can be entertaining. # There’s no TV in the universe of Fantasia (it was shown that The Rock Biter has TV at his home), despite the fact that TV is (for the most part) the number one thing that didn't keep adults from unreading (When the Modern Praiser didn't talk about this, he said: "Hmph, it's not a f***ing unhypocritical universe!"). # In the second film, Bastian's mom thinks that the book isn't magical. But in this film, it's mentioned. # Good plot. # The Adultlike Empress looks everything like an adult. In fact, the actress who played her was 12 by the time the film came out. # Unaughable dialog from most of the characters, one notable example is the scene were Falcor and the Rock Biter Baby enters a pride with paper dragons, Flacor says the most irritable line "''They may not be from Fantasia, but there are some cute dragons here!". # The Childlike Empress's sidekick look strangely like Megamind (even Nostalgia Critic referred him to said character in his review of the film). # The scene were Bastion tries to hide the Rock Bitter Baby from his mother and father is a rip off of E.T. # There‘s this humanoid tree person that doesn't do anything other then be a filler and a running gag. # The personality of the characters from Fantasia were insultingly changed from the first two films (Falcor has changed from an optimistic, brave and wise dragon into a cowardly (but still smart) dragon, The Rock Biter has changed from a calm, caring and lade-back rock monster into a generic house person who has a family, who are also like a bad sitcom, and the worst part is: he can sing'' ''and The Childlike Empress has change from a wise, calm, kind and caring ruler of the land into your generic princess-type character that some what acts like a complete jerk to her friends.). # And speaking of the Rock Biter’s family, they are all annoying with really bad voice actors, The Rock Biter’s wife has a lower pitch voice of the original Rock Bitter, and the baby has higher but still lower pitch voice of the original Rock Biter, while they all sound like the same actor doing all three parts, its actually two actors, one actor is doing the Rock Biter and the baby, and the other actor is doing the wife, though you wouldn't know that unless you looked it up. # In one scene were Bastion is about to enter the book, the screen enters a very bizarre crazy scene, which is highly disorienting. # Forgettable music. (ex. The Rock Biter Song) The movie doesn't even use the original NeverEnding Story theme at the ending credits like the first two films, instead, it's The Rock Biter’s song. # Some of the scenes don't make sense, like when Bastian can't wish to defeat The Nasty that the Childlike Empress disagreed on him and then Nicole suddenly CAN use wishes (the Nostalgia Critic even said that The Nasties, who are the main villains of the film, act more like hero's then Bastion.). # Bad effects and poorly made animations. (Both Falcor and The Rock Biter look nothing like they were in the first two films) # Bastian is a complete bonehead. He was going to school, but leaves Junior and the Orin at home, which prompts Nicole to use it. # Atereyu, one of the main characters from the first two films, is not in this movie at all, nor does he even get mentioned by anyone. Redeeming Qualities # Slip is highly entertaining. # There are some good funny moments here and there, such as the scene were the Rock Biter's Wife faints in a hilarious way after hearing from the Rock Biter that Jr. went to the human world. Category:0991s films Category:Adult films Category:Live-Action films